


you think i don’t want to run to you

by interstellarbeams



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lucy POV, Minor spoilers for 2X09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: When Wyatt’s whole world comes crashing downagain, Lucy’s there for him no matter the personal cost to her.





	you think i don’t want to run to you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kinsey and Logan for all their help and for always having my back when I need it.
> 
> This is based on one of the promo photos from 2x09. I’m not gonna say whether this has any similarities to that scene just in case you’re worried about spoilers. This all comes from my own speculation. ;)
> 
> I needed Wyatt and Lucy to find some comfort in each other despite the scene in 2x07 when Lucy pushes him away. They still aren’t happy but they’re getting there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave feedback for all that is good in this world! <3

Just a few days ago, they had talked about how Alice Paul was lost to history and Grace Humiston was remembered in her place, just like how Amy had been lost to Lucy's future, and he had tried to comfort her then. 

She _wouldn't_ let him. She knew that it was wrong to crave someone else’s touch, especially his, a married man, so she had shrugged him off -- pushed him away -- but not before she had felt him, just the barest of touches but she had felt it and wanted more.

She had already had every piece of him --every scar memorized, every laugh line traced and yet she needed him, more than she had ever needed anyone. 

She had tried to distance herself from  
him, had tried to drown the want with alcohol and distract herself with other confidantes but she just wanted him.

His smile, his smell, his closeness, his friendship. She missed him and it was tearing them farther apart. What had once been a beautiful, trusting friendship had now fractured because they dared to dream… to call the other more than just friends but _yours_ and _mine_.

She had never believed in fate before -- not when it came to romance -- relationships just happened between people it wasn't ordained beforehand. 

Before him it had been like trying to  
catch lightning in a bottle. There had been that boy back in high school who ditched her for another, _prettier_ prom date; Dr. Harrison who had refused to give her tenure despite how hard she had busted her butt to finally get recognition in her mother's department -- he had probably been her worst and most desperate choice -- and then there was Noah, the surgeon, who she had been engaged to in another timeline. Needless to say, her dating life had been uneventful, confusing and frustrating for most of her adult life. 

Soulmates didn't exist in her world, but then she had met him. 

She hadn't expected the reckless, hothead soldier to be the one she would fall for, _hard_ , but he had snuck up on her, _surprised_ her and there was no turning back. 

Of course, fate or God, or whatever the hell you want to call it, had to screw it up.

She wanted him to be happy, of course, that's what she always wanted for him, her friend and teammate, but at what cost.

Standing there watching him walk away, she felt another crack form in the strong facadę she put on for him. Pushing him toward Jessica again and again was pushing her closer to the edge but she continued to do it because she loved him  
above all else and wanted what's best for him.

But to see him fall, to crack and break open like a fragile egg on a sidewalk, _that_ sends her flying to his side. Propriety be damned, he needed her and she would be strong and stalwart for him, just like he had always been for her.

“Oh my god, _Wyatt_ , are you okay?” She asked, crouched at his side.

She hadn't sensed anything unusual, sitting up in her room, a steaming cup of tea and a book her only company but the familiar jolt of displaced air from the Lifeboat was unmistakable and that's what moved her to action.

“What happened?” Lucy stared at his beloved face. He wasn't normally a very expressive person but this face, this _Wyatt_ she doesn't know. 

_Screw it_ , she thinks, lifting her hand to his shoulder and touching him lightly.

She wants to cry because he stares right through her, tears pooling in his eyes and the look of a broken man. 

This Wyatt reminds her of the Alamo, the Wyatt who was ready to sacrifice himself for the good of the team, for the good of Texas, because he no longer had anything to live for. This isn't desperate, this is devastated and she doesn't know how to bring him back to the here and now, to _her_.

“What’s going on?” Rufus came to a halt just behind Wyatt, his unlaced sneakers squeaking harshly against the floor. Wyatt didn't even flinch.

“I don’t know. The Lifeboat--” she turned, gesturing with one hand toward the empty hanger, “The Lifeboat’s gone. It left. I-That's all I know.” 

“Jessica,” Wyatt finally spoke, his eyes straight forward and staring at the wall, his arms draped over his knees.

Rufus shot Lucy a surprised look before he murmured a quiet ‘hold up’ and jogged off.

Lucy didn't know what to think of Rufus’s sudden exit or of Wyatt's immobility but she sat down, her knee pressed up against Wyatt’s leg, that small touch comforting her, despite the situation.

Rufus came jogging back with Agent Christopher, Connor and Flynn in tow.

“Jiya’s gone, I thought she just got up to go to the bathroom, that she would be right back, but she's gone… I don’t, I don’t know what happened. Where is _she_?” He turned agonized eyes towards Denise, as if he expected her to have all the answers.

“Lucy?” Denise crossed her arms, her forehead wrinkled in worry, glancing down at Wyatt quickly before turning her attention back to Lucy, “Do you know anything?”

“No, I really don't know anything,” Lucy turned her head, watching Rufus’s worried pacing. “I heard the Lifeboat leave, I _guess_ , and I came out to see what was happening and that's when I found Wyatt.”

“Actually, um,” Lucy pressed a hand to her mouth, “he said something about Jessica. Wyatt?” She leaned over him, pressing her hand back to his shoulder then rubbing soothing circles across his back, “What about Jessica? Is she gone too?”

He snapped out of it suddenly, and Lucy almost jerked away from him, surprise and concern warring in her but she wasn't going to let him go, not if he needed her.

“Jessica. She took Jiya, she took the Lifeboat. She's _gone_.” Wyatt lifted his head, his sorrowful blue eyes zeroing in on Agent Christopher, “I tried to stop her. I just-- was in shock, I guess.” 

Flynn scoffed, crossing his arms, but he kept whatever he was thinking to himself and shared a knowing look with Mason.

“We didn't want to tell you this, Wyatt, but now that she's gone… _well_ , we found an image of her on that hard drive that you brought back after the Rittenhouse raid.” Mason’s revelation was a shock, even to Lucy, but he’s melodic British accent seemed to mellow the horrible news.

“She’s Rittenhouse?” Rufus exclaimed, eyes round as saucers, “This is worse than finding out about Lucy's dad because you brought her here to the _“secret”_ bunker.” He stepped closer to Wyatt, a look of anger on his face, one that wasn't usually directed toward his best friend. 

“Rufus,” Flynn drew closer, one hand resting on Rufus’s upper arm, not quite holding him back but at the ready in case he tried something, “Take a deep breath. Wyatt had no way of knowing about his wife, he’s just as thrown as your are, okay?”

Rufus allowed himself to be pulled away and Mason followed, a sorrowful frown creasing his brow.

“I’m sorry, Wyatt. I had to keep an eye on her and I thought it best if it was done here,” Denise apologized, surprising Lucy. Denise Christopher hardly ever admitted to being wrong but it showed just how much she trusted the team, when she admitted to her faults.

“I’ll go make some tea,” she turned to walk away, but changed her mind and turned back. “Without Jiya we’ll need Rufus to pinpoint the Lifeboat’s location but without a time machine of our own, I don't know how we’ll follow them. I’ll have to call my superiors and notify them of the theft of their billion dollar machine.”

“I understand ma’am.” Wyatt nodded sharply, dropping his head into his hands. 

Denise tsked, before turning away, her steps echoing down the empty hallway. 

They sat there in silence for a moment or two, the quiet doing more to emphasize his emotion than any ranting or crying would do.

Lucy drew her kimono tighter, the silky material not helping much against the chill of the bunker’s recycled air but it brought comfort to her to have something so familiar from her old life -- the one before time travel messed with her family, her relationships, her trust in historical facts -- where everything was changeable and nothing was static at least, not anymore.

“I should've known,” Wyatt finally spoke, lifting his head, his tear filled eyes painful to look into. 

Lucy felt her own eyes growing damp but she pushed away her own feelings, ready and willing to focus on only him.

“There's no way--” she started, before he interrupted.

“I _should_ have known,” he repeated, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek, “It was too good to be true. Everything I thought I always wanted in the palm of my hand and it was snatched away, _again_.”

He chuckled in a self-deprecating way, his hollow eyes avoiding hers and pushed himself off the floor.

“Wyatt,” she pleaded, his name an admission, standing up as well and following him as he crossed the room.

“It's not your fault. You believed in your heart that she was Jessica. That doesn't make it any less painful, I _know_ , but you can't let what she did cheapen what you had with your Jessica.”

“What about how she destroyed our relationship, huh? What about that?” He pinched his fingers together against his mouth, before dragging them down to his chin.

“She didn't destroy us,” Lucy stepped closer, resting her palm on his arm where it was crossed against his chest, “I promise you, she didn't.” 

“I can’t believe I was so stupid,” Wyatt's voice deepened with anger, and he dropped his arms, dislodging her hand and paced across the room. His jaw clenched and he swiped the desk with his arm and sent everything flying, the crash of the lamp hitting the floor making her jump.

“Wyatt, _please_ , you need to calm down,” Lucy got into his personal space, so close that their noses almost brushed and then she was touching him, again.

First, just a small touch, her hands on his wrists, then traveling up his forearms to his upper arms and to his shoulders.

“It's okay,” she whispered, against his skin, stretching up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. 

His arms went around her immediately, the strength of them pulling her closer almost causing her to gasp. This hug wasn't one of happiness or relief but a desperate one. 

He was drowning in his pain and she would be his life preserver if it was what it took to bring him back from the brink.

His head dropped to her shoulder and she found her hand going to the back of his head, fingernails scraping through his hair. His shoulders started shaking, the shock giving way to delayed tears and she gripped him tighter, her fingers clinging to him, tenaciously.

“Shh, shh,” she murmured, like she was comforting a child, nonsensical words that she had never uttered before, escaping her mouth. His hot breath was moist against her neck and his tears soaked into the thin material of her robe but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

She stroked his back and he seemed to find the motion soothing because his shoulders slowly relaxed and his arms loosened from their death grip. 

She would have liked to tuck her head into his neck and breathe him in, but she couldn’t be selfish with him, not right now. Oh, how she had missed him, it was enough to bring tears to her own eyes.

She tried to hold it in but invariably a sniffle escaped her and he immediately pulled away, his blue eyes red rimmed but clear and full of concern as they so often were.

“I’m okay,” she pulled away from him, turning her head and wiping at her nose with her sleeve. Yeah, it was gross but better on her sleeve that dripping down her face.

She should have known better than to comfort him cause now she wanted to do so much more than just put her arms around him. _Loving_ him is just too easy. 

The lightest touch of his hands on her upper arms has her tensing up, just like before, but this time she doesn’t pull away. Despite Jessica’s betrayal of him  
and the entire team, he’s still _her_ husband until those divorce papers are filed. Her mind knows the truth but her heart and her body are not reconciled to that fact.

She blew out a shaky breath, as his arms wrapped around her and he pressed his head against hers. 

“Lucy,” he murmured, the closeness of his body warming hers like nothing else could. She sighed, relaxing into him and the familiar feel of him against her. She had thought that she might never know the touch of him again, not after Jessica’s return, and she had been punishing herself by insisting that she was happy that _he_ was happy when all along she had been miserable — putting on a brave face, a stage play — for all those watching.

She chuckled, mirthlessly, at that thought. How foolish she had been, to think that she could ever be happy, before time travel existed in her life _maybe_ but not now, not _after_ , when “future” Lucy dropped a journal off in Garcia Flynn’s lap and told him to take down Rittenhouse by any means necessary. _How does she become this person? When now she can’t even tell the man she loves how she really feels about his dead wife’s resurrection..._

What a pair they made?

She turned her head, resting it against his cheek, his presence her stalwart in a stormy sea.

There was so much to say, so many things that had gone wrong between them but she would forget it all for one more night with him.

Pushing those thoughts away, she focused on him, the warmth of his cheek against her forehead, the smell of him like laundry soap and a stronger, spicy scent that brought back memories of their night in the pool house at Hedy Lamar’s mansion. 

He blew out a breath and she felt the rising of his chest against her back, she  
moved her hand to his cheek, his stubble catching against her fingers. 

She had told herself that she wasn’t going to go there with him, that she wouldn’t be the one to come between him and his wife but now she’s finding it increasingly hard to pull away from him, the longer they hold on.

Using all her willpower she forces herself to let him go and thankfully he doesn’t resist and just drops his arms. It’s what she wanted, what they both needed to do but she misses him immediately. She crosses her arms to keep from doing something she might regret. 

She wants to turn around and walk right back to her room, to forget about the Lifeboat and Rittenhouse and even the kidnapping by Jessica — _sorry_ , Jiya — but then he lifts his head, hangdog expression plain as day then he smiles, ruefully and she can’t help but roll her eyes despite the situation.

The sound of someone quickly walking their way filters down the hall and they turn away from each other simultaneously as Mason comes around the corner. 

“ _Ah_ , there you two are, Agent Christopher would like to have a word with you Wyatt and Lucy, Rufus would like your assistance in the kitchen. He thinks he may have a plan to get the Lifeboat back,” he continues on, oblivious to the quiet tension between the two of them. Lucy smiles close-mouthed at Wyatt before she follows Mason and his accent down the hallway. 

She doesn’t even notice the mixed look of love and sorrow on Wyatt’s face, his eyes following her, as she steps out of sight.


End file.
